Slopes
by Stefania Cullen
Summary: Edward and Bella's honey moon! I'm not very good at writing summaries... So just give it a try k? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight does not belong to me. Although i desperately wished it did... It belongs to Miss Stephanie Meyer. _

"Oh my God!" I almost stopped breathing when I saw it. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. "Pretty amazing isn't it?" I nodded in aw. The massive mountain that stuck out from behind the thick forest of trees slowly came into view. It was lightly snowing but was due to stop any minute (according to Alice who was keeping us updated on the Voltori and making frequent phone calls to check on us. She was also, of course, keeping tabs on the weather.) The white Canadian forests were magnificent; this was an exception to my hating snow. Icicles clung to the mountain side and to the trees; everything was under a sheet of shimmering white. This reminded me of Edward; he was pale as snow and sparkled in the sun.

My first impression of Quebec was not a very good one. The streets were dirty and crowded and the snow had turned into slush. It was as though we had stepped into a cold and busier version of forks. But as we made our way up North, the roads became narrower and the forests became thicker and it was almost like entering a winter wonderland. The sun was coming from behind the clouds when the car came to an abrupt halt. "I have to get into my snow suit now, I'll just be a moment," Edward said, getting out of the car gracefully; I realized that we were no longer on the road, we were in the forest. Edward walked around to the back of the car and swiftly popped open the trunk of our large four by four Highlander. I waited patiently, remembering our little agreement; he would have to be fully covered as soon as the sun came out. I had desperately wanted to go somewhere with sun for our honeymoon. But seeing as Edward couldn't go out in the sun without being discovered that idea seemed almost impossible. After about a week of thinking and trying to work around the (as he liked to call it) impasse, we came up with the idea of spending a week in a cottage somewhere in Canada. I had never been to Canada and although I never really had an interest in going there, I felt the urge to try something new and just go for it. The reason this idea had worked was because we could go skiing, (which Edward assured me was not that difficult) and by doing this, we (more specifically _he_) would be covered from head to toe making it impossible for any sun to touch his perfect and potentially glittering skin. It was perfect; I would get my sun all while keeping his secret. After about two minutes I heard the door close. I couldn't help laughing at the sight of him. There was absolutely no skin showing at all, his hat was over fitted and it covered most of his head. His goggles took care of his strange (yet beautiful) eyes. A scarf was rapped tightly around his nose and mouth. And his white jacket was zipped up all the way. His snow suit was really very fashionable. His snow pants were checkered grey, blue, black and white and they went perfectly with his hat and scarf. "Where did you go?" I asked playfully pulling down his scarf "Will I have to wear that much?" I laughed.

"No, it's not very cold outside. You may not even need a scarf or goggles." He sat quietly for a moment; he lifted his goggles revealing mesmerizing liquid topaz eyes.

"Did you bring a helmet?" he asked hesitantly.

"Did I have to?" I could hear the sudden alarm in my voice. Anything that required a helmet was bad news.

He chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll buy you one."

Oh God, skiing was definitely a recipe for disaster. Edward noticed the worry that was spread across my face. "Bella, we'll take it slow. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He started up the engine again. I took a deep breath, with Edward by my side nothing could go wrong. Could it? The roads began to incline. I realized we were going up the mountain; it was called Mont-Saint-Anne. We pulled into a driveway. I looked at the cottage I grinned. It was yellow with white windows and shutters. The porch was large and it went all around the house. "It's so adorable!" I giggled with pleasure.

"I'm glad you like it, love." He sounded pleased as well.

I opened the car door and headed for the trunk to get my luggage. I felt Edward's hands on my waist, "Just a minute, we'll take them in later." He picked me up bridal style and began to walk up the small staircase to the door. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it traditional for the bride to be carried over the threshold of her new home by her husband?"  
It took me a minute for it to sink in. "You mean, this is _our_house?!" I almost fell out from his firm grip. He chuckled, "One of them. This is the house Carlisle and Esme bought for us."

I gulped, "One of them? How many more are their?"

"Four." He replied casually. My eyes widened, _four houses_…Four! This was ridiculous,

"Bella, honey, I know you don't like extravagant things. But everyone insisted on buying us something. I had already bought a house in Forks for both of us…" he stopped abruptly. My eyes widened "You did what!?"

"I shouldn't have told you that…" he mumbled, "Anyway, back to the tradition…" he said attempting to change the subject.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How could you even think for one minute that I would allow you're family to buy us-" he put one of his long cold fingers on my lips. I wondered how he got out of his gloves so fast but all thoughts were mangled and lost when he kissed me. I would never get used to him kissing me. "Shh, love." He whispered lifting his lips slightly away from mine, "Don't worry about any of it, let's just focus on having a good time this week." He pressed his lips to mine, parting them carefully. I inhaled and his scent fogged up my mind, erasing all my worries. He opened the door, "Welcome home." He was beaming at me and he had a good reason. The interior of the cottage was adorable! Glass doors with wooden frames were put as entrances to every room. The walls were painted a soft, almost white, yellow. I ran into one of the rooms, I spotted large inviting couch, a massive flat screen TV and a fire place. Paintings of winter scenes were put up neatly on some of the walls. I felt Edward by my side, "The luggage's are upstairs, would you like me to give you a little tour?" I nodded.

Our room was basically the whole second floor. On the north side of the room there was a window that was almost as big as the wall. And it had the most wonderful view; we could see the front of the mountain. I noticed the chairlifts beginning to work, I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach; I had never been on a chairlift. The thought of being suspended by a small chair and cord 30 feet in the air didn't exactly appeal to me.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward sigh,

"Oh…Nothing," I smiled innocently, not wanting him to know that I was nervous to go on a silly chairlift.

My stomach grumbled making me feel self conscious.

"I almost forgot! Stay." Edward ordered, rushing downstairs. I was intrigued by his sudden outburst, but I overcame my curiosity and obeyed his order. I sat down on the queen sized bed and waited for him to return. After about five minutes I noticed the smell of burning.

"Edward?" I called, "Are you okay?"

I heard grumbling from downstairs.

"I'm coming down now." I said getting up.

As I walked down the stairs the smell of burning became stronger and stronger. I followed it to the kitchen.

There Edward stood, pouting. I had never seen him pout before; it made him look even more glorious. Smoke came from the stove behind him.

He shrugged "I tried to make pancakes…But I've never cooked before; I thought that I could pull it off…" we stared at each other for a moment and then simultaneously broke out into laughter.

"Let's get this cleaned up," I said through giggles. Edward stood beside me silently watching me cook the pancakes.

* * *

**Hey! How'd you like it?**

**Chapter two's on its way. I just need five reviews, pleasseee! It's gonna get interesting (ps. Bella is a danger magnet remember? Exciting? I think so!) **

**xoxoxo**

**Stef**


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy,  
So this is the long awaited (cough cough not...lol) chapter two! Hurray!_

Twilight does not belong to me... Oh but how i wish it did. No, it belongs to Steph. I know im stef too... But unfortunately I'm not the Steph.

* * *

I needed a paper bag, stat

I needed a paper bag, stat. The cool air nipped at my cheeks as the chairlift continued its interminable ride to the top. I looked down at my new snow blades (mini skies) that Edward had bought for me, I didn't know why he bought me smaller ones but I went along with it anyway. I forced me head back up; I kept forgetting not to look down. I began to shiver, I'm sure it was not out of cold. I gripped Edwards arm with one of mine and I gripped the thin bar with the other, _much_ too tightly. I could feel my knuckles beginning to burn.

"Bella, time to put up the bar," he said softly.

"Wh-a-t?!" my breath came out in sharper gasps than before. My diaphragm was getting sore.

"Love, I won't let you fall. I promise. Now let go of the bar." His velvet voice soothed me. I could feel my grip loosening.

"That's it, there you go. That wasn't so bad now was it?" I nodded feebly.

I spotted the large machine that was used to move the chairs.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I do when I get to the top?" my voice flipped an octave.

"Let me handle that."

"But…"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was in Edward's arms and on solid ground. He put me down gently.

I looked up at him, trying to read his expression through all the clothing.

"That…wasn't…that…bad." I huffed. He chuckled brightly.

"Let's go on…The green circles; they seem to be the easiest runs."

Then it hit me, if the ride up was bad how would I ever survive the ride _down?_ I could see little kids going towards the run and disappearing within seconds. My head felt unusually light,

"Edward I don't think I can do this…" He stood very still and lifted his goggles slightly so I could see his smoldering golden eyes.

"_You_ won't have to _do_ anything, and besides how else will we get down?"

He had a point. I felt my knee's buckle beneath me. His marble arms were around me in an instant.

"Bella, don't worry. I would never, ever let you get hurt. Come on, one ride down and then we can go in the chalet and have a nice cup of hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

I took a deep breath, "You can't even _drink_ hot chocolate."

He laughed, "One run, please, for me?"

I could picture his lips forming into his perfect pout, so hard to resist.

"Fine." I sighed.

We were at the edge of a double black diamond. It was so steep, I couldn't see the bottom. Every once in a while I would hear a piercing scream…

"Hmm, I seem to have taken a wrong turn…"

"A wrong turn!" I yelled, I was begging to panic. Already it was bad enough trying to get here, thank the good Lord for Edward, if he hadn't been there to catch me every time I fumbled I would probably still be at the top of the mountain with a broken arm. That was the _easy _run.

"Edward! I can't do this! I can't! Bring me back up. NOW!" I could feel the tears of distress stinging my eyes. His arms were wrapped around me in an instant.

"Shh, don't get upset, angel. I have an idea." He whispered. I shrugged my way out of his iron hold,

"An idea? I'm-going-to DIE!"

He chuckled, why was he _laughing_? I couldn't believe this!

"Edward-!" I whined. He took my head gently in his glove covered hands.

"Bella," his voice was suddenly serious, "You were endangered of dying the day I met you. And now look at us, we're married and you're still in perfect condition. Do you actually think I would break my perfect record?" I shook my head, what had I been thinking? He would never let me get hurt. He was a vampire, with supernatural strength and power, a ski trip was not going to do me any harm,

"Alright," I said resolutely, "I'm going down." I turned and began my way towards the cliff.

"Bella! Stop!" he cried, I froze.

"What now Edward?"

"Have you suddenly gone insane?"

I raised an eyebrow and he laughed at my puzzled expression.

"_I'm_ going to bring you down, silly, didn't you wonder why I bought you snow blades?" I shrugged.

"Because I was positive something like this would happen and I knew that they would make it easier for me to bring you around, skies are too long and I didn't want you getting caught in trees or anything." Then it dawned on me; I didn't actually need to go down on my own. _Clever, clever vampire_! I though to myself cheerfully as he made his way to me, sweeping me off the ground with one simple movement. I lowered his scarf slightly, to find he was smiling my favorite crooked smile, "Ready?" he asked, his grin widening.

I nodded; this was going to be fun!

**

* * *

**

OOOHHH! Cliff hanger, or at least i attempted at a cliff hanger lol. What'd you think, should i continue my story?? Let me know!  
Thanks for reading,  
-S.C-


End file.
